The problems keep coming
by Xxbellward-xX
Summary: Bella’s parents send her to a Boarding School after something happens at home. When Bella is put in a co-ed dorm. But what happens when her roommate is Mike Newton and what is up with the creepy volleyball coach? rated m just to make sure.


Summary) Bella's parents send her to a MJC Boarding School after something happens at home. When Bella is put in a co-ed dorm. But what happens when her roommate is Mike Newton and what is up with the creepy teacher that keeps looking at Bella?

"Mom why do I have to go to this stupid school?"

"Bella honey I think it would be a good idea and a safer idea if you were to go to this school."

Hi, my name I Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I'm 16 years old and I'm a sophomore in high school. My mom thinks that I should go to this stupid school because six months ago when my mom was out of town it was just my dad and I. Somebody broke in through my bedroom window and tried to rape me. Before he could do anything to me my dad came in so he jumped out the window and ran off. The next morning in the mailbox was a letter

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Something woke me up out of my sleep. Then all of sudden something was over my mouth when I tried to scream it was all muffled. _

_"Bella hold on let me go get my gun!" yelled my dad, Charlie._

_As Charlie was getting his gun the guy jumped out the window. The next afternoon I went to go check the mail and I saw a letter addressed to me. I walked to the house opened the letter. It said,_

"_Dear Bella_

_Sorry we got interrupted. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Me _

_**** END OF FLASHBACK**** _

After that letter my dad made my mom and I stay with his friend Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. I have known Jacob since I was born. I always wanted an older brother, so that's what Jake is.

"Bella are you listening to be?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by mom.

"What? Sorry I need to go talk to Jake."

"Hey Jake." I glumly walk into Jake's room.

"Hey 'sup Bells. What's the matter?" Concern spared across his face.

"Jake, you remembered what happened 6 months ago? Well my mom thinks it would safer for me if she sent me to the boarding school in California."

"Bells as much as I'm going to miss you, I can't help but to agree with your mom." He paused to take a shaky breath, "I-I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

I didn't notice the tears slipping down my face until Jake wiped them away. I started crying harder so Jake wrapped me up in one of his famous hugs. We lay down and I cried for about 2 hours until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I was in Jake's bed and Jake was on the edge of the bed when I thought it would be funny to push him off the bed so I did.

"WHAT! HEY! AWO!" Screamed a sleepy Jake while jumping up off the floor. I was laughing so hard that it took me 10 minutes to stop.

"Are you done now?" I was still trying to catch my breath that all I could do was nod. Then before I knew Jake had a bottle of shaving cream and I was covered in shaving cream. Then my mom walked in all she said was "Clean it up!" and rolled her eyes while walking out of the room.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

NEXT WEEK AT THE AIRPORTCHAPTER 2: THE NEW Girl

"Bella, honey, do you have all your things?" Gosh, you know how moms can be.

"For the tenth time this morning yes I have all of my things."

"I'm going to miss you!" It was her idea to send me here. Yah I know. _It s the best thing for you and she only trying to keep you safe. _

"I'm going to miss you too mom. I love you."

"Love you more." After I said my good byes to my mom I went to say good-bye to Jake. He looked like he was going to break down any minute.

"Jake I-I-I'm going t-to miss y-you!" I started crying. I didn't care that everybody was looking at me.

"Bells be strong. Don't cry. We can always call each other and visit each other. Always remember that I'm always there for you and if anybody gives you any crap or if a boy tries something with you that you don't like then tell them that you have a big brother that will kick their asses, ok?"  
" Ok Jake I got to go love you, bye."  
'Bye Bells, love you too." I gave Jake one last hug and got on the plain.

THREE HOURS LATER

After I paid the taxi driver I looked at my new school. I looked up and say a big sign that read _Saint Katharine's Boarding School! Home to the panthers!_

After walking around for 15 minutes I finally found the font office. As I approached I saw a little old lady with red hair, glasses and a nametag that said her name was Mrs. Coap

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick my schedule and my dorm key." I explained polity.

"Okay just one moment please." She started typing on her computer and then she handed me some papers.

You were put in dorm 307. Your roommate is in class right now so if you would like I could get somebody to give you a tour or you can just go to your dorm."

"Thanks but I think that I will just go to my dorm. Thank you. Bye."

"Sure, no problem. Bye sweetheart."

After walking around for another 15 minutes I finally found my building. After I got all my stuff in the room my roommate walked in and boy was I surprised.

"Who are you?" I asked

"So you are the new roommate. Hi, the names Newton, Mike Newton." Then he winked thinking it would be sexy or something but it was really quite disturbing if you ask me.

"Um…Hi, my names Bella. Nice to meet you."

"So, do you need help with anything?"

"Um…I-I'm leaving…um…bye." Then I proceeded to run out of the dorm.

I went back to the office to see if I could get my dorm changed, but after wasting an hour of my life that I will never get back, I finally decided that I was just going to have to life with a the fact that I live with Mike. As I was leaving, I felt a little tap on my shoulder I turned around to see this little pixie girl. She was beautiful. She had Short dark brown hair that was spiked all over the place but still looked nice, beautiful bright green eyes, and was short probably about 5 foot.

"Hi I'm Alice. Are you the new girl?" Man, I just met her like 2 seconds ago and I can already tell that she is very hyper.

" Hi, I'm Bella and to answer your question, yes I'm the new girl."

"OMG! I can already tell that we are going to the best of friends! So who's your roommate? What building are you in? What's your room number?"  
" I'm in room 307 in the co-ed building and my roommate I-" But I was cut by Alice screaming "NEWTON! YOUR ROOMMATE IS MIKE NEWTON!" By the time I could reply she was chatting on her cell her somebody to meet her at her dorm. Then she's off the phone and dragging me to the place, which I'm guessing, is her dorm.

As we are taking I hear a knock on the door then, this man walks in. He was huge, when I saw huge I don't mean fat, I mean tall and muscular. He was a vary good-looking man. He had brown curly hair, soft light green eyes, and around his arms was big bans of muscle.

"Bella, this is Emmett, my older brother, and my other best friends boyfriend."

"Hi Emmett it-" I didn't get to finish because I knew it I was being lifted off the ground and in a bear hug by the one and only Emmett. As I was being squeezed I managed to chock out, "E-emmett c-can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry Bells."

"So if I can continue," Alice said giving Emmett the death look, "Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale, he is also Rosalie twin brother."

Jasper was also a very good-looking guy. He was tall like Emmett but not a muscular, he was skinny but not to skinny, had blond hair that was not short but also not long, had beautiful blue eyes that looked like you were looking into the ocean when you looked in them,

"Hi, nice to meet you. Looks like Alice has found herself a new shopping buddy." Oh ad he also has the cutest little southern accent.

"What?" I asked confused

"Oh you'll see what she means."

"Shut up Jasper! You're going to scare her off. Anyway, Bella this is by baby brother Eddie-poo."

"_Eddie-poo _had to be the most beautiful man ever. His face was perfect. His nose was straight but also perfectly angled at the same time, he has a strong jaw, his hair was an odd bronze- reddish color that looked like he just got out of bed but it looked good on him, and his eyes, oh my god his eyes were beautiful, I thought that if I looked into them then I was going to get lost in them forever. They showed every emotion that he was feeling. I can now see that him, Alice, and Emmett are related.

"Hi I'm Edward, _not_ Eddie-poo. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Oh my god his voice was like velvet.

" By the way Alice you're only older but like 5 minutes." So I'm guessing that they are twins. "And Alice, what have I said about calling me that?" She just shrugged it off.

Then the most beautiful girl walked in. She had long wavy blond hair, blue eyes just like Jasper. Now that I think about it, she looked a lot like Jasper. This must be Jasper's twin sister. _Duh._

"Oh Bella this is my other best friend, Rosalie, but you can call he Rose.

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you too." But before we could talk anymore Alice cut us off.

"So guess whose Bella's roommate is?" But before anybody could guess she blurted out " MIKE NEWTON!". The room was filled with gasps. I looked around at everybody. Rose's mouth was hanging open looking like she just saw somebody kick a puppy, Jasper looked pissed, Edward's hands were balled up into fists and his jaw was clamped shut, and Emmett was running around that room looking like he was going to kill somebody saying "I'll kill him," and other thing that my poor little ears should have never had herd.

"What's wrong with Mike?" I asked completely confused. Edward was the first one to talk.

"Every since he herd that the new kid that was coming was a girl, he has been talking about has fast he going to get he in his bed, and other things that make me want to brake his face." Wow did Edward look pissed.

Emmett started talking this time, "Bella me, Jasper, and Edward live right across the hall from you guys. If Mike ever tries anything or makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, don't be afraid to come over, ok?"

"AW, that's so sweet. Ok I promise."

"Bella, I know that I just met you, but you are like the little sister that I never had." We both looked over when somebody cleared their throat. It was Alice and she was shooting death glares at Emmett.

"Well besides Alice, of course."

"Thank you." Replied a happy Alice.

"Well, Emmett you are like the older brother that I never had."

When I was back in my dorm getting ready for bed all I could think about was what Edward was saying about Mike.

The next morning when I was getting out of bed Mike just walks into my bed with out knocking.

"Mike what do you want!" What I wanted to say was_ Mike why the hell did you just walk into my room __without__ knocking?_

"Well, I was wondering if you um…wanted to go out…um with me?" His face was full of hopefulness.

"I-I…um… I have…um…plans…tonight with…um….Alice. S-sorry." Mike's face full and all hopefulness was gone/

"Well maybe next week?" Damn the hopefulness is back.

"Um…I-I have to go." Damn why do I have to stutter? I ran out of the dorm, still in my pajamas I might add, to the guys' dorm across the hall. I knocked for about 5 minutes before somebody finally answered the door.

"Bells? What wrong? Its 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday." Mumbled a sleepy Emmett. We when went to sit on the couch I told Emmett all about Mike.

"I'll go kick his ass for you Bells! I will all you have to do is tell me and I'll go kick his ass, ok?"

"No, don't worry about it if he gives me anymore problems you'll be the first to know. I promise. Alice and I have volleyball tryouts in an hour and you look like you need more sleep, so I'm going to leave. Thanks for letting me come over. Bye."

"Come over any time. Bye Bells." I was getting off the couch when I got another famous Emmett bare hug, but this time I could breath.


End file.
